Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to display technology. More particularly, embodiments relate to the determination of the exact position of a cursor on the screen of a display device when the user is located at a predetermined distance from the screen of the display device.
Discussion
Wearable devices may incorporate technology that allows the devices to communicate or exchange data with connected devices without requiring user intervention. Technology exists that allows pointers or cursors positioned on display screens to be controlled by remote pointing devices such as a mouse, Wii® remote control or MYO armband. Although these pointing devices may adequately control the cursors from a remote distance, the pointers work independently of the orientation of the screen, and regardless of whether the pointer is pointing directly to the display screen.
Additionally, existing wearable devices may use camera(s) to track the user's hands and fingers to determine the orientation of the wearable device with respect to the display screen. These cameras are expensive, however, since they have both day and night vision, and are not portable since they involve complex setup for proper functioning.